1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for a handle assembly of a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many conventional handle arrangements for refrigerators are formed from multiple pieces, including a handle frame and a handle piece having a gripping portion. Such a handle arrangement is typically mounted to a refrigerator cabinet utilizing screws which extend through the handle piece and frame, clamping the overall handle to a panel of the refrigerator cabinet. Once the handle is in place, a cover is inserted over the screws, with the cover extending either only over the area of the screws or along substantially the entire length of the handle. In general, this known handle mounting arrangement is rather hard to assemble and often results in witness lines that take away from the overall aesthetics of the refrigerator.
In certain refrigerators, gas assist handles are employed in an attempt to simplify the construction and assembly, while also improving the aesthetics. Such handle arrangements are also considered advantageous given their characteristic soft feel. Many known handle arrangements of this type also employ multiple handle pieces, including a main piece and one or more extensions, which can be interconnected or separately attached to a refrigerator door to form an overall handle assembly. When configuring such a handle arrangement, the manner in which the handle pieces are interconnected can greatly affect the overall aesthetics of the front of the refrigerator, as well as the ease of assembly. Based on known arrangements, there still exists a need in the art for an improved mounting arrangement of a refrigerator handle assembly, including a main handle portion and at least one extension, to a refrigerator door in a manner which provides a tight, aesthetically appealing and easily assembled overall arrangement.
The present invention is directed to a refrigerator handle assembly and the associated mounting thereof. The handle assembly preferably includes a main handle member, upper and lower extensions, and a base member. In accordance with the most preferred form of the invention, the main handle member is molded of plastic with an elongated upper cleat portion over which the upper extension snaps, an intermediate grip portion, and a lower connector element which guides the bottom extension into position. The main handle member is actually attached to a front face or panel of the refrigerator door along the elongated cleat portion and at the lower connector element. The base member extends from adjacent the lower connector element and is also attached to the face of the refrigerator, such as through the use of screws or the like. With the main handle portion and the base member secured, the upper and lower extensions are snapped into place to complete the overall assembly. Projections and detents associated with the extensions cooperate with structure on the main handle portion and base member to assure a tight and aesthetically pleasing arrangement.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.